


Burning Eyes

by DualDreamer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, wolf among wolves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualDreamer/pseuds/DualDreamer
Summary: A different approach to the branding scene in Wolf Among Wolves





	Burning Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavybreathingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavybreathingcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolf among Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897621) by [heavybreathingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavybreathingcat/pseuds/heavybreathingcat). 



> An AU which changes the course of some events. It is advised that you already know the original work this was inspired by. (Ideally read at least (!) until chapter 9 of Wolf Among Wolves.)
> 
> This is literally fanfiction of fanfiction. WAW is a wonderful story and I want to show my appreciation. :D
> 
> Give HBC some love!

Timothy cried out in pain.

Being pulled back by your hair was never a pleasant experience. He knew he was no match for the Enforcer, despite his struggle. But he couldn't give up, not without trying to break free.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack watching their squabble, looking thoroughly amused. For him, it was likely entertaining to see the younger man's futile attempts to wiggle out of Wilhelm’s hold.

At least he put up a good fight, Tim thought bitterly.

But he also knew the discouraging truth: Eventually, he would wear himself out.

And there was no one who would come to save him.

Timothy stilled. He had an idea.

With newly found determination he intensified his efforts and managed to rip an arm free.

A bright light abruptly broke out, coming from the double's left hand. In a last, desperate attempt to save himself, Timothy had activated his watch.

The Digi-Jacks pixelated into existence next to him. With one on each side, the tension inside him dissolved a little and relief flooded in. The soft, artificial glow emitted by their bodies made them look like shining knights coming to his rescue. Ready to throw themselves in battle, they raised the laser on their wrist and-

And then they stopped. Timothy thought his heart did too when the two froze on their spot, motion- and lifeless.

_What are you doing? Move! MOVE!_

Then a cracking wheeze made him whip his head back in front of him.

Jack was nearly doubling over with laughter.

“Oh… That's cute, Other-Me. Reeeeeally cute.”

Pretending to wipe a tear, he stepped closer to his confused double.

“You think you can use my tech against _me_? What, you think I’m an idiot and don't build in a failsafe?”

Tim’s heart was apparently still in working order as it picked up its pace, hard and fast. He shut his eyes, angry at himself.

_Stupid. So stupid._

_I shouldn't have expected this to work out._

He took a risk and failed. There would be hell to pay for this act of treason. If he was lucky, he would get away with just the branding.

Jack huffed and lowered himself to Timothy’s level. The double winced when he grabbed his chin in a painful grip.

“You ignoring me? Maybe you really think I'm dumb.”

Tim wanted to say ‘yes’, and spit on the ugly mask hanging in front of him. But instead, he decided to be a good boy and keep his mouth shut. Despite Jack's fingers painfully digging into his skin, he tried to shake his head, in fear of his real thoughts slipping out otherwise.

But they didn't let him move, and Jack's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

“Rhetorical question, cupcake.”

_Then why did you ask, asshole._

He closed in so now their breath was mingling. Timothy automatically breathed shallower, innerly squirming with discomfort at the thought of having Jack's air in him.

“As if I'd let you run around without a protocol that prioritizes ME over YOU. Really, I knew you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed, but this is just sad.”

With a few light claps on his cheek Jack let go, mocking pity.

Timothy’s slumped down as far as Wilhelm’s hands allowed, still holding him in position with steely force. This had been his last resort. There was no way out for him now. Something wet was running down his face, but he didn't care. His mind was filled with cotton, unable to think of anything but the fate that soon awaited him. Tears did not concern him now, only the heat of the brand.

“But you know…”

Jack wasn't done with his monologue. The man never stopped talking but for once Tim didn't care, as it prolonged the inevitable.

“Your little stunt made me change my mind.”

The words were so unexpected, they left him momentarily in shock. Kindness was out of place for Jack, there was always a catch.

Tim raised his head warily. The smirk on Jack's face was anything but reassuring and yet, he gestured for Nisha to put away the iron, who looked just as confused as he felt.

“Jack, what-”

“Shhh, don't question me, babe.”

She opened her mouth to protest, unsatisfied with the course of events. But Jack tutted with his finger and shot her a warning glance. And Nisha complied and stopped. Her mouth was drawn into a pout though. It made her look like a child who was just denied a bunch of candy.

Jack's lips quirked up, just slightly, but Tim was so used to reading his mood he still caught the movement. Jack was a man who relished in exercising power over others. Having a powerful, wild woman like her not just listening to, but actually following his orders gave a boost to his ego.

“No, I have a way better idea.”

His attention was back on Timothy who stiffened under his gaze. Subconsciously he leaned backwards, but it did nothing to make him less exposed.

Jack crouched down again, but this time his hands wandered lower. Tim didn't realise what he wanted until he felt the pressure of his watch lifting and the metal, warm from constant wear slipping from his wrist.

Tauntingly he dangled it before his face, giving his double a cheeky wink.

“I’ll take that for a moment, kiddo.”

As Jack fiddled with the watch a sick twisted feeling clawed inside of him. Tim didn't know what he was up to, but he couldn't really find it in him to be hopeful. This did not look like he planned to abolish his punishment.

With a triumphant noise Jack stood up and smirked. Looking at something behind Tim’s back, he made a beckoning gesture with his hands.

Dread coiled in his stomach while he waited to hear steps coming closer but there was no one coming…

...Until suddenly a Digi-Jack appeared in his field of view.

Tim now felt sick for an entirely different reason.

“Please…”

The plea coming from his mouth was pathetic, a weak, wimmering sound, but it was the voice of a desperate man. A man who suddenly knew exactly what the other had in store for him.

“Please, Jack, don't-... Don't do this.”

But Jack only grinned.

“Oh, no, pumpkin”, he purred. Next to him the Digi-Jack raised his arm, aiming right at Timothy’s face. From across the room came a chuckle; the cowgirl could see her lover’s intentions now.

“You were the one who called them. And how right you were, it will be so much more precise if it's _one of them_ doing it. After all, my hands could slip but this bad boy…” Jack slid an appraising look over the magenta digistruct by his side. “...will do a nice job, don't cha think? And since I made him, it feels just as personal as if were my own wrist lasers marking that pretty face. Nah, it's even better. Right, cupcake? You're kinda quiet.”

Tim could only make a hollow noise at him, too wrapped up in his panic to form a coherent word.

Jack snorted. “Wow, you're looking really pale there. Don’t bother answering, of course I'm right.”

He clapped his hands.

“Alright, let's get this over with. The sooner it happens, the earlier you can get to learning from your mistake.”

Tim startled, and then his gaze swept over to his former companion, the one he fought side by side in countless battles. The digistruct showed no sign that it was bothered by this, there was no remorse holding it back. Its face was a blank mask decorated with a neutral smile.

No humanity.

Before he could shake himself from his fear-induced paralyzed state, Jack already gave the sign for it to start.

The last thing Tim's brain registered before it sunk into a world of pain was a pair of burning red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...? (Possible. For now it is simply a one-shot.)


End file.
